1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal system for a percussion instrument, and more particularly for a drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the conventional drum assemblies include pedal systems for the player to percuss the drum by foot. However, the conventional pedal system is not adapted for different drums with various dimensions. Specifically, the distance between a drum hammer of the pedal system and a drum skin varies case by case, which affects the player's performance.